Emiline Williams/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation *Lucky Man - Corinne Bailey Rae *Cruel World - Phantogram *Gasoline - Halsey =Aesthetic= ---- Emiline Williams/Character Aesthetic Emi The Achiever *(b January 20th 2010) Anya Taylor-Joy as a Nebelung cat Before transferring into the Muggle world as an Orthopedic Surgeon, Pure-Blood wizard Miles Williams did a brief stint as a Healer in St. Mungo's, where he met Pure-Blood witch Aileen Cortés. The latter had transferred recently from Spain. It did not take long for the two to meet, obviously under the dire circumstances their job placed them in. From their coworker relationship emerged a close friendship between the two. They would work together every day in the same floors, and met frequently during their off hours. Eventually, it became something else, and they began dating. Just a year and a half after they began to date, Miles proposed. They exchanged vows months later. A little afterwards came the first of their four younglings - David Williams. While the Williams family led a happy life with their growing family, there was another family with origins from Ireland and Germany that began to flourish. A Pure-Blood fashion designer named Blair Von der Lusze, met a Pure-Blood lawyer that went by the name Nicholas Collins. They became acquainted through court proceedings, with the latter as the former's lawyer when someone decided to sue the fashion designer for stealing their designs. Blair's side came out victorious, and during the celebration, the pair had an informal encounter and a friendship began to flourish. Around the time David was born Blair and Nicholas got married. About a year afterwards, their firstborn came into the world - Emiline Collins Williams. Emiline Williams4.jpg Emiline Williams5.jpg Emiline Williams6.jpg :Dream Job — Supermodel/Dominatrix :Goals — :Hobbies — Photography Pets Doktor Leo Pfeffer (German Rex) Wand Spruce Dragon Heartstring :Boggart & Why — Being covered in filth :Patronus — Sparrow (Self-worth) :Powerful, Persistent, Simplicity, Creativity, Empowerment :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Black pepper, Thyme, Apple pancakes Family Williams Family :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Collins: Emiline loved the Collins family, even when her parents marriage startled to crumble around her she still held tight to hope the would be able to work things out. Williams: Emiline is remains unsure of her place within the Williams family. She does not feel she fits, not that she ever wanted to. She pends the most of her time over seas. |-|Mutti= Adoration. |-|Vati= Adoration. |-|Ciaran= Love. She does not have a pet name for Ciaran hund (which means dog or puppy) was forbidden once her mother heard it. |-|Evony= Love. She refers to Evony as ziemlich, it means Pretty in German. |-|Ruby= Love. She refers to Ruby as winzling, it means tiny or little one in German. |-|Williams= :Miles :David :Zachary :Joshua :Micaela ---- :Relationship Status — Single :Orientation — Heteroflexible :First Kiss — (When/Where) :Virginity — (When/Where) :Physical Attraction — Level of attractiveness (They cannot be better looking than her) :Personality Attraction — Second to attractiveness so it hardly matters :Love Language — Words of Affirmation, Gifts :Act Around Crush — :Flirting Skills — :Current Loves — :Platonic Loves — :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — Very jealous RP History ---- Roleplays Category:Expiry